Reflejos
by Sweetkill
Summary: Stan se ha unido a los góticos porque Wendy lo ha abandonado pero no esta consiente de que cierta chica gótica sufre en silencio porque el no corresponde su amor... One-shot. HenriettaxStan (oh si, pareja poco comun pero adorable)


**Sí, tengo esta frustración de escritora y me pongo a escribir tanto que se me agotan las ideas, así que si quieren que escriba sobre alguna pareja díganmela. También acepto sugerencias de ambientación. Creo que se notara que acepto todo tipo de parejas al hacer esta.**

Con su gorro negro miraba a la chica azabache de gorro rosado cerrar su casillero desde las sombras. ¿Por qué le había abandonado? Le dolía verla tan lejos. La extrañaba y añoraba, sin ella no podía ser el mismo y mucho menos podía encontrar la felicidad. El amor se extinguió para él, moriría solo y sin la chica que tanto ama. Por eso se unió a los que podían comprender su dolor y aceptarlo con esa deprimente actitud, los góticos. Esa era la vida de Stan Marsh.

-¿Sigues acosando a esa conformista?- preguntó Bobbie quien estaba fumándose un cigarro. De los cuatro chicos góticos era el que fumaba con más frecuencia, fumaba tanto que Stan estaba seguro que tendría una muerte prematura por cáncer de pulmón.

-No la acoso.- declaró.- Solo me gusta mirarla….

-Deberías olvidarla.- apuntó Dylan sacudiendo su cabello rojizo.- Después de todo, el amor no existe.

Stan no dijo nada, si les decía que el creía en el amor de seguro lo echarían del grupo.

-Lo que sea.

-No necesitas una ecologista nazi para sentirte completo.- gruño Georgie por lo bajo. No era muy alto para ya haber entrado en secundaria.

La única que ni había dicho nada era Henrietta quien estaba apoyada en una esquina mordiendo su pipa negra. No traía puesto su vestido negro ya que en la escuela le habían prohibido llevarlo, cosa que enfureció mucho a la gótico porque nadie la decía nada a Bebe y sus minifaldas o blusas escotadas.

¿Qué tenía Wendy que ella no? Para empezar, tenía un cabello largo y sedoso a diferencia del suyo que era todo marañoso, duro y corto. Era muy esbelta, puede que no tuviera muchos atributos tanto delanteros como traseros pero tenía un bonito cuerpo, estaba curveada y era la más delgada de la clase, superando incluso a Bebe que solo dios sabe cuántas liposucciones se había hecho. Henrietta no era tan gorda, había adelgazado desde cuarto de primaria hasta quedar no rellenita, sino flácida, aparte, el no haber crecido no ayudaba a no hacerla ver tan rellena. Wendy, Wendy tenía buenas calificaciones a diferencia de ella que apenas lograba pasar el año por culpa de falta de tareas y de asistencia. Y sobre todo, Wendy siempre sonreía con todos cuando ella apenas podía sonreír junto a sus amigos de toda la vida.

Por eso, Stan Marsh no podía quererla como quería a Wendy.

Henrietta maldijo por lo bajo a la delgada y conformista de Wendy. ¿Cómo pudo haber roto con Stan y haberlo dejado en estas condiciones? Henrietta siempre la había envidiado por tener a Stan pero había aceptado su relación porque el chico estaba feliz y ahora, ahora Wendy le había vuelto a romper el corazón y el seguía amándola. No había cosa que pudiera enojar más a Henrietta.

Ella se había enamorado de Stan Marsh en secreto cuando tenía trece años, él la había encontrado debajo de las gradas llorando y no le pregunto por qué lloraba ni trato de consolarla, solo se sentó a su lado y le dijo que no fumara tanto porque eso si le iba a joder los pulmones. La chica se sorprendió de que alguien en verdad se preocupara por ella y escuchó al chico; desde ese día ha dejado de fumar en exceso.

-¿No te gusta cómo llueve?- preguntó. Traía su uniforme de americano y todos los chicos estaban gritando en el campo en busca de su mariscal de campo.- Shh.- se llevó un dedo a los labios.- No me gusta jugar cuando llueve así que no digas que estoy contigo.

-¿No te gusta?

-No.- Stan estaba absorto en como las gotas caían.- Digo, sí. Me gusta la lluvia pero no me gusta jugar con lluvia porque de esa manera no puedo contemplarla como hago ahora.

-Ah.

No conversaron mucho, prácticamente se quedaron sentados viendo como llovía y de vez en cuando se reían por la manera en la que gritaba Clyde junto a Cartman. Stan bromeo diciéndole que a veces pensaba que Clyde era una versión de Cartman pero delgada, eso hizo que un autentica risa saliera de los labios de Henrietta.

¿Por qué se reía?

Porque se había enamorado de uno de los chicos más populares del colegio, el mariscal de campo Stan Marsh.

_Soy toda una masoquista al enamorarme de alguien como tu_

Y ahora, a solo tres años de ese suceso Stan y Wendy habían llegado a su inminente ruputra y el chico había acudido a ellos en su desesperación. Le lastimaba a Henrietta escuchar todos los poemas que Stan le escribía. Ella lo hacía sufrir. Hacia sufrir a Stan quien la quería. Henrietta estaba segura que ella jamás lastimaría a Stan si estuviera en el lugar de Wendy… pero Stan jamás se fijaría en ella. Chicos como Stan siempre se fijan en las esbeltas chicas ambientalistas y manipuladoras. Ella no era nada de eso, tal vez solo lo último pero no tenia ninguna d als virtudes de Wendy.

Ni siquiera era una chica bonita…

Aunque Stan le hubiera dicho que lo era cuando se quedaron hablando bajo las gradas.

-¿Qué se siente estar rodeado de Barbies conformistas todo el tiempo?- le pregunto y Stan rio diciendo que no sabia lo que era una Barbie conformista.- Chicas caralindas que no carecen de personalidad y siguen el prototipo de mujer perfecta. Eso es una Barbie conformista.

-Tu eres una caralinda y no eres una Barbie conformista.- le había dicho.

A Henrietta se le puso la cara rosada y se aparto de Stan. Nunca nadie antes la había llamado caralinda, siempre era gordita, regordeta o darketa. ¿Por qué Stan decía que era linda? ¿En verdad era linda? En ese momento lo creyó pero cuando lo vio abrazando a la conformista de Wendy, supo que jamás sería tan bonita como lo era Wendy. Nunca.

-Bueno, nos vamos porque tenemos clase de literatura los tres.- Bobbie señalo a los otros dos chicos. Él había reprobado el grado y por eso estaba con ellos.

Todos los chicos se marcharon menos Stan que se quedo parando esperando a que pasara Wendy para mirarla ser feliz cuando el se hundía en su desdicha.

La chica pasó y sus ojos zafiro se clavaron en ella. Henreitta quería llorar. Quería llorar porque Stan jamás se fijaría en una chica como ella. Detestaba que ese idiota tuviera tanto poder sobre ella.

-Bueno,- metió las manos en sus bolsillos y la volteo a ver. Henrietta odiaba verlo así, el no era un gótico y detestaba verlo con esas ropas negras. El era una persona vivaz y alegre, eso le encantaba del chico y era horrible ver como se autodestruía junto a ellos. Ella estaba jodida pero el no debía de estarlo.- ¿quieres saltarte la siguiente clase?

Henrietta asintió ocultando su cara con su flequillo. Su cabello era corto pero podía cubrirle el rostro si ella quería, por eso tenia ese corte, para que nadie viera su fea cara.

Se sentaron en las escaleras de emergencias en silencio.

-De todos ellos, creo que eres a la única que le importa como me siento.- confezo.

Ella se mordió el labio.

-Todos me llaman marica o reina del drama por deprimirme porque Wendy me botó, pero, ¿no tengo el derecho a hacerlo? La amaba.- _Carajo.- _La sigo amando.- _Mierda.- _Y ahora, creo que ella esta comenzando a andar con Token y me piden no ponerme triste, que me de igual porque puedo conseguirme a alguien mejor. No hay nadie mejor y,- el chico estaba casi llorando. _Vete a la mierda, Marsh.- _no hay peor dolor en el mundo que ver a la persona que más amas a lado de alguien que no lo ama como tú a ella.

_Mierda._

Ella tenia la cabeza gacha, se cubría con su negro cabello porque no quería que el la viera llorar. Ella no lloraba pero, joder, Stan la estaba describiendo y eso era horrible. ¿Por qué se había enamorado de un chico tan imposible como Stan? Ella era la oscuridad y el la luz, ella destruía alegrías y el las provocaba. ¿Por qué se enamoro de él aun sabiendo que solo sufriría? Porque tenia la vaga ilusión de que tal vez no sería así, que todo cambiaria y el tarde o temprano le diría de nuevo que era linda. La más linda de las chicas. Stan llegaría a quererla.

Era una mentira de la que tenía que salir. La bienvenida a la realidad era una mierda.

-Es horrible ver como ella no se da cuenta de todo lo que siento. Es como si ignorara mi existencia.- el azabache seguía quejándose.

-Cállate.

No la escucho.

-Lo peor es que, creo que a Token ni siquiera le gusta Wendy.

-Callate.

-Ella esta comenzando a ser otra persona.

-Tu igual.

-¿Eh? No te escuche pero, ¡Agh! ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿Por qué Wendy no puede fijarse en mi?

-¡CALLATE!

Stan se calló. Todo se calló. Solo se escucho el grito de Henrietta y fue cuando el chico se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando, llorando y mucho. No sabía que ella estaba llorando por estar enfocado en el. Trató de acercarse pero ella lo repudio.

-Ella no te hace caso porque, porque esta tan centrada en ella como para darse cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás.- no veía sus ojos, los cubria la melena negra.-Ella no puede ver lo que sientes porque no tienes el valor para mostrarlo, te quedas callado y esperas a que mágicamente todo suceda. Bienvenido a la realidad, Henrietta- un momento… había dicho su propio nombre.- las cosas no funcionan así y nunca lo harán. Si quieres ser escuchada tienes que hablar.

Un silencio cayó en ellos. Stan comenzó a reflexionar. Henrietta se estaba proyectando en sus palabras de una manera terrible. ¿Por qué hacia esto? Que…¿acaso Henrietta estaba enamorada de él? ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?!

-Henrietta….- otro intento fallido de acercarse.

-Si quieres que ella te note, deja de mirarla a los lejos. Hablale. Si quieres que ella vea cuanto la queires, demuestraselo. Y sobre todo, si quieres que ella deje de lastimarte… cuentale todas estas cosas que yo te estoy contando. Dile que la odias. Tal vez te creas esa mentira. Dile a tus amigos que te da igual su existencia, al final lograras actuar a la perfección. Cuando este cerca, ignóralo, tal vez así tus sentimiento desaparezcan. Y cada vez que se ponga a hablar de sus estúpidos sentimientos donde estas reflejada, callaló. Así que,- volteo a ver a Stan que estaba incrédulo.- Te odio, deberías morirte y me importan un coño tus sentimientos así que cállate, Stan, cállate por amor a Dios.

Su rostro lleno de lagrimas era horrible pero aun así… Aun así Stan pensaba que…

-Estas muy bonita.

A Henrietta pareció iluminársele el rostro. Era imposible. Todo esto. Era su culpa. Todo se había ido a la mierda y de seguro se debió haber desmayado de los nervios y estaba soñando que Stan halagaba. ¿Le estaba diciendo bonita? ¿Por qué lo hacía?

_Porque eres bonita._

-Mientes.

Ella le creía pero quería escucharlo de nuevo.

-Eres bonita, Henrietta, muy bonita.

Stan se acercó a ella. Henrietta era bonita en cada sentido, su actutid, su rostro, su cuerpo y sobre todo, su corazón era de un bonito color oscuro. A Stan le gustaba Henrietta, le gustaba mirarla en secreto cuando fumaba con los góticos o cuando dibujaba en clase de artes. Le gustaba la manera en la que movía el pincel. Le gustaba que no importaba cuanto tiempo la viera, ella lo ignoraba y seguía en su propio asunto. A Stan le gustaba Henrietta porque ella jamás mostraría interés alguno en él.

La besó.

Ella n era Wendy, ella era Henrietta. Si ella se ponía celosa no iría a gritarle, haría como si no le importara y luego mataría a la otra chica. Ella era bonita porque nadie se fijaba en ella. Ella era suya desde que la encontró bajo las gradas llorando, no le pregunto porque no le interesara, no le pregunto porque ella no quería ser cuestionada. Solo quería tener a alguien a lado y el decidio ser esa persona porque no quería que nadie más fuera esa persona. Stan la quería por la manera insegura en la que besaba. La quería por la manera en la que sus lagrimas se mezclaban en als suyas. La quería por el simple hecho de que Henrietta era bonita sin saberlo.

-Te quiero.

Henrietta no acostumbraba mucho sonreír, pero sabía que de ahora en adelante tendría que irse acostumbrando.


End file.
